Birthday Girl
by TLSShipper
Summary: Sasha gets a special birthday present


**AN: I know I have to finish my two other stories, but this story is floating in my mind for quite some time. So I had to get it out. This story is M-rated for a reason. So be warned. I hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

Birthday Girl

"Do you trust me?" Her husband of one year asked her in a low voice, looking down at her. She looked up into his blue orbs and all she could see was desire and love shining down on her. How could she not trust him? He was all she ever wanted and so much more. Of course she trusted him unconditionally.

"I do." She whispered back and trailed her fingers over his naked skin. He smirked at her then and grabbed her by her wrists and put them over her head. "Stay" He said and out of nowhere he fished some ties from under his pillow and wrapped one of them around her right wrist while he knotted the other end at the bed frame. He repeated the same procedure with her other hand leaving Sasha with an open mouth. She was so stunned that she couldn't react for quite some seconds and when she could it was too late to react at all. He leaned back on his heels and looked at the beauty in front of him. With a satisfying nod he pushed himself up and tied her legs to the other end of their bed.

"What..?" Sasha tried to ask but couldn't quite form a sentence. She took a deep breath and started again "What are you up too?" Looking down at the scene in front of her and trying to ignore the fact, that she was tied up.

"Well," he trailed one of his fingers from her ankle towards her upper body. "I do know that you like to be in command and as today is your birthday it would be one of my birthday presents to worship your body and you could enjoy yourself more. And by tying you up it allows me to take my time with you without any fear that you might end up on top." He smiled at her and continued his journey over her naked body. His hands were replaced with his mouth and his lips brushed over her legs towards her hips. Sasha hold her breath and waited to be touched by his lips at the spot she wanted him most but he denied her the touch. Instead he continued his journey up over her hip and stomach and along her right breast only to brush lightly against it. His lips rose up to her shoulder and then to her neck and without further warning he licked over her sensible spot just behind her ear.

"Fuck" Sasha let out and tried to push her body up towards his naked torso but was stopped by the ties around her wrists. And her husband sensed her move and moved quickly away from her with a devilish smirk on his face. She let out a dark groal followed by one word "Tom." She tried to tell him with this one word that she needed his touch now. But Tom had other intentions.

"What?" he asked her nonchalantly while denying her any of his contact.

"You damn know what I want." She said furious. "And I want it now."

"Well, my dear wife this is why I tied you to the bed and can have my way with you. And it will not only be for my pleasure but for you too. So shut up and enjoy." He chuckled a little when he saw her frustrated expression.

"Really?" She lifted a brow and looked at him.

He looked down on her once more and took in her sight. She was laying completely naked in front of him. Her porcelain skin was shining in the light the candles illuminated the room. His eyes took in her red lips and then they trailed down her body to her perfectly formed breasts. He had to hold himself back not to lean forward and take one of the nipples into his mouth. His journey continued down to her belly button and then to her center. He shifted a little and he could see her juices at the end of her apex. He licked his lips and felt his pants going tight.

"Like what you see?" Her question took him out of his thoughts.

"Very much, love. But something is missing."

Standing up from the bed he walked to the dresser and took out a scarf. Turning around he smiled up at her and spoke "It's time to take away another of your senses, Mrs. Chandler." A moment later he was back at the bed and folded the scarf so that it perfectly fit to blindfold her. Her heart sped up in her chest as she strained her ears. She could hear him walking into the direction of their bathroom and heard a clicking sound. What was he up to? "Tom?"

"Sshh. I'm here, babe." Tom's voice came nearer to her and then she felt the bed shift as he climbed onto it. "Enjoy" he said once more.

She waited with a speeding heart rate for his next move and when she felt something very cold on her stomach she flinched in surprise. But then she relaxed a little after figuring out that it was an ice cube he trailed along her stomach and then up to her chest and then to one of her breasts. Her nipples went hard when she felt him trailing the cube around them. When he finally drew the cube over her nipple she moaned in pleasure, lifting up her back from the mattress. His fingers brushed over her breasts and desire shot right into her core. But suddenly his fingers were gone and a moment later she felt the cold cube against her throat. This time he was using his mouth and not his hand to trail the ice cube along her jaw and over her lips before he went back to her throat. She felt his lips against her throat then trailing to her neck and he began sucking in the flesh she exposed to him. When he licked at her sensitive spot again she tried to touch him but she'd forgotten the ties around her hands. She felt his lips curl into a smile and he pulled back out of her reach. She let out a frustrated moan and slammed against the mattress. "Fine." She spat out. "I'll give up, you win. Have your way with me."

"Where is the recorder when you need it?" He asked amused. "Sasha Chandler giving up her control and let me win?" Tom teased.

"Arrghh. Tom!" She shouted in frustration "Can you just continue what you've began?"

"Ah ah. You said yourself that you'll give up and that I can have my way with you." He paused "Perhaps I'll continue touching you." He trailed his hand over her nipple down to her center and when he almost reached it he took his fingers away "Or…" he paused. "I can stop now." She felt the mattress shifting again and heard him standing up.

"Don't you dare stopping now, Tom." She spat out again. And after some seconds of no touching she pleaded "Please, Tom."

At that moment Tom couldn't hold back a wide smirk and he stripped out of his remaining clothes. He could see that she was at the edge of coming even though he hadn't touched her jet but this situation of being tied up and teasing aroused her more than he imagined. Getting back on the bed again he positioned himself between her legs and kissed her passionately on her mouth. Sasha was so happy that he got back to her and kissed him back with the same ferocity. After some needed air he trailed open mouth kisses along her throat towards her breasts and he stopped at one of them. Taking in one of her rose nipples he swirled his tongue around it until it was hard as a rock. He went on to her other breast and repeated his actions. When both her nipples stood up like a soldier he continued his way down to her stomach and swirled his tongue around her belly button making her giggle a little bit. Sasha lifted her hips a little bit and then he trailed down his lips towards her center. But before he reached it he retreated again leaving Sasha frustrated – again. She couldn't hear anything for some seconds before she suddenly felt his lips against her clit. She let out a deep moan "Finally." She thought but then she hissed out as she felt not only his warm mouth on her but also the coldness of the ice cube in his mouth. He started sucking at her clit and the warmth of his mouth closing around it and the coldness of the cube driving her crazy. After some minutes he trailed along to her folds licking at them. He parted them with his tongue and pushed in her. He penetrated her with his tongue for quite some time and Sasha couldn't hold back her moans. She felt so much. His foreplay was almost too much but this, this was unbelievable. He was a master with his tongue. He knew exactly what she needed and at the right time. Tom could feel that she was at the edge of coming. Therefore he trailed his mouth to her clit and began sucking again. Two of his fingers went inside of her and he curled them upwards to the spot he knew drove her crazy. She only lasted for some minutes before the pressure inside of her found its release. She'd come with such a force that she cried out his name and clenched her muscles around his fingers.

Coming down from her high she spoke "Tom, I need you inside of me, please." He pulled her blindfold away and looked her into her eyes.

"You do?" he asked mischievously. And when she nodded her head and captured her bottom lip with her teeth, he captured her lips and kissed her. She could taste herself and let out a soft moan. Tom pulled back and loosened the ties around her ankles so that she could bent her legs in the ankle she needed. After he positioned himself between her legs again he looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much." He whispered and Sasha could see his honesty in his eyes. "I love you more." She answered immediately.

His eyes never left hers when he pushed slowly into her. Tom let out a moan of pleasure. He could still feel her convulsing around his cock and therefore he didn't move but enjoyed the feeling being inside of her. This position was one of his favorite positions in his life. Being inside of her and making love to her. After he hasn't moved for quite some time, she bucked up her hips and he began to move. First he moved slowly in and out enjoying the feeling of it. He leaned forward and captured her lips while thrusting inside her. Her moan was muted with his lips covering hers. When they came up for much needed air she pleaded again "I need to touch you,Tom."

"Only when you promise me that I'll stay on top." He leaned his head to one side and looked at her.

Sasha smiled at little and then nodded her head. "I promise."

"Good girl." He said and began to loosen the ties. As soon as Sasha was free her hands roamed over his arms towards his shoulder and down his back. When she reached his ass she grabbed it and pulled him closer to her. This was the cue Tom needed and he pulled out of her only to drive hard and deep back inside of her. He created a rapid rhythm and the room was filled with both of their loud moans. When Tom felt his own release rise he slipped his thumb between their bodies and stroke over her clit. After three deep thrusts and stroking her clit she tumbled over the edge again and took him with her. Sasha felt him stiffen a little bit and then he spurted out into her, releasing his semen. Tom gasped for air and his forehead rested against her breast. She slung her arms around his torso and hold him tight. Sasha leaned forward and kissed his head and stroke her fingers up and down his spine."This," she began "This was amazing, Tom."

When Tom caught his breath again he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday my love."


End file.
